Ready, set, go!
by iBravery
Summary: Naruto's hurt by the villagers, and decides to give up on life. Will Sasuke come to him in time and save our poor blond!


A/N: First Fan fiction. Ever. Be nice please, this is also a songfic. Err, the song is 'Ready, set, go' by Tokio Hotel for those that don't know.

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi (boy/boy love), and attempt at suicide... Enjoy!

-Emo Cookie

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Onomatopoeia_

**Lyrics**

* * *

"Be gone with you, demon!" "Die damn you!" "You should have died a long time ago!" That was all he could hear. Cruel and hateful words, aimed at him. _Crack!_ He doubled over, holding his ribs for dear life, gasping for every breath he could get. 'Oh god, help me...' He thought was he watched the group of villagers that attacked him, walk away, laughing and give each other high-fives, congratulating there success in beating the helpless boy.

**We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before**

Taking the back way home, he thought about his options to get rid of the pain. 'I could always go to the Hokage... No, it'll be just a waste of time... Sakura? No, she doesn't even care about me... Sasuke? No, defiantly no. He doesn't care at all. Plus, I might actually blurt out my feelings towards him at my state...' Pulling out his keys, and unlocking the door, he stepped inside the raggedy old apartment and didn't bother closing it. _Plop!_ The boy fell onto the floor in the bathroom floor, that's when he decided on what to do. He'll end it. He'll it all. The pain, the suffering, the tears...

**We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes**

Pulling out a kunai, out of his pouch, and taking his jacket off, he braced himself before he did anything. Closing his eyes and bringing the kunai to his exposed arm, he made one fine, deep, line going down his entire arm. Blinking a few times from the stinging pain, he looked at the dark red blood flowing out of his arm. Smiling a little bit, he did more in different directions than the others. Then he move to the next arm, repeating the proccess that he did on his left. He started to get woozy and sleepy, ending up laying on the ground eyes towards the door. But, it wasn't the door this time, no. It was dark Grey eyes, a pale face, and raven styled dark blue hair. "Sasuke..." He breathed out, before closing his eyes and passing out, not evening noticing the worried, shocked, teary face whispering, "Naruto..."

**Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around**

"Sasuke, I want you to take these forms to Naruto. He needs to fill them out before the Jonin exams, got it?" Looking up from the current book he was reading, Sasuke came face-to-face with the copy-nin, Kakashi. "Hn, okay." "Oh and also go and make sure he's alright, I know you'll do it anyways but I still need to say it. It's his 19th birthday, so he's bound to get mobbed today, okay?" Taking the envelope full of papers, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and looked up into one black eye, other one covered by his mask. "I always do, Kakashi. Bye." "Bye!" _Poof!_ Kakashi was alone now, wondering when his 2 old students will finally admit their feelings for each other.

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment, and immediately noticed that something was wrong. For one, Naruto never left his door wide open. Two, Naruto also never had a light trail of blood leading the bathroom where even more was seen. Running inside, slipping a little from the slippery red stuff on the floor, and saw his most precious person, bleeding to death, and lying half-passed-out. He saw Naruto look up at him, from the ground, and whisper his name, passing out a second later. "Naruto," was all Sasuke could manage to say before the tears rolled down his cheeks. Picking Naruto up bridal style, tightly holding him to his chest, tears fully flowing from his onyx eyes. _Poof!_ He was gone.

**Breathe slowly in and out  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes**

Pow! The doors that lead to the Hokage's office flew open, startling Shizune and Tsunade. "Uchiha! What the fuck is wron- Naruto!" Tsunade gasped at the last word, quickly running to the boy in the raven's arms and taking him almost forcefully, she took him to a bed that was in the corner of the room and laid the passed out blond down upon it. Quickly getting to work, she brought he hand that was glowing green chakra to the boys arms first and began healing him.

**Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around**

A few hours later and 3 nurses, Naruto was completely healed and should wake up anytime soon. Tsunade told Sasuke to take the blond home with him, and carefully watch over him. Oh, and also no 'activities' either. Thus brings us to where we are now. The Uchiha holding the smaller boy against his chest, laying down on the couch in the living room where the raven was watching the movie Pulse. Upon hearing the boy in his lap, whisper his own name, Sasuke looked at Narutos' blue eyes that were unclear due to sleeping.

**Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now**

"Nmm, Sasuke? Wh-where am I? Is th-this death?" Onyx orbs looked shocked at the others' statement, but soon into a smile. A real smile, not a smirk, and replied, "You're in my house, and alive." "Wh-what? I-I don't want t-to be th-though..." "Why is that," the Uchiha asked, slightly concerned. "Because, no one wants me here..." Seeing a lone tear roll down from Narutos' cheek, Sasuke kissed it away, startling the Kyuubi container. "Uhh, why did you do that, Sasuke?" With anticipation, Sasuke answered with, "B-because I love you, and I don't want to see you cry anymore."

**I promise you right know  
I never let you down  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't turn around**

Naruto looked down, blushing, and mumbled an statement, but the other couldn't quite catch it. "What? Speak up, I can't hear you." Lifting his head to meet dark onyx eyes and staring into them he repeated louder this time, "I love you too, Sasuke."

**Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around**

Sasuke was excited to hear the blond love him back, otherwise he'd go back into depression. Smiling, the dark haired boy leaned into Narutos' face and kissed him lightly. When Naruto kissed back, he felt Sasukes' hands on his cheeks, kissing a little harder, his bottom lip was licked. The blond granted the others wish and opened his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around Sasukes', they began a war for dominance, which was easily won by Sasuke. The raven roamed around Naruto's mouth for a while before pulling back for some much needed air. Resting his head on the others shoulder, Naruto fell back to sleep after whispering "I love you," to Sasuke. Playing with Naruto's hair, he whispered "I love you too," back, and let sleep take him over after a while.

**Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around**

* * *

A/N: Tah-dah! This is my first, tell me if it should be last or what I need to work on. By the way, just to let you know, I used to cut myself so that's how it's kinda different then others that write the whole suicide thing. And again this song is 'Ready, set, go' by Tokio Hotel.

-Emo Cookie


End file.
